


Canu yn y Glaw

by Aeres_Oswald



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Abigail and Abe, Short One Shot, Stakeout, take out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeres_Oswald/pseuds/Aeres_Oswald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry overhears Jo singing in the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canu yn y Glaw

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a prompt and I took it. Hopefully it does it justice.  
> I had no idea what to call it, so I just went with some Welsh, cause I feel like I can actually put my Welsh to some use in this fandom.

Henry inspected the hotel mattress. He had come to a conclusion; disgusting. He put the fitted sheet back on the bed, and neatly threw the covers back on. He had just sat down on the wooden desk chair when the room door opened, Jo walked in carrying three plastic bags. Henry stood, grabbing the bags from Jo’s hands. 

“Jo, I am afraid I could not sleep here.” He said as she took off her coat. 

“We’re not sleeping here… We’re here to catch-“

“No, I know.” He said cutting her off. “I am merely stating the fact that I could never sleep here. And that fact that people willing to is appalling.” 

Jo shook her head and smiled. “Well, it’s a good thing we’re not sleeping here.” Her eyes suddenly widened, “Not that we would ever be sleeping together.” She said, catching herself. “Sleeping here together. There would definitely be different beds. And rooms….” She trailed off, embarrassed. “Anyways. I bought some take out.”

Henry grimaced at the thought of the greasy food. “No thank you.”

“Henry. This could take hours. You’ll need something.” 

“I could go out and buy some-”

“All we have is a mini fridge and a microwave.” Jo said, as Henry threw a look of disdain towards the microwave. “Just try it. I got a bunch of things. You might find something you like.” 

Hesitantly, Henry grabbed the Styrofoam cartons out of the first bag. Jo grabbed another bag and pulled out a towel and some small bottles of shampoo and conditioner. 

“I have been at the precinct since yesterday. I just to shower really quickly. But you dig in.” She said walking towards the bathroom. “Tell me which one of those you like the best when I’m done.” 

Henry nodded as she closed the door. He turned back to the many containers of food on the desk. 

He opened the first carton which held greasy and Americanized Chinese food. He closed it, and grabbed another small container. He could not discern if there was actual food in there or some type of fecal evidence, he quickly closed it and pushed it aside. 

After looking in 4 cartons, Henry Finally decided on a kebab, and pulled out the case file, reading it over to see if there was anything he had missed.   
Familiar notes quietly drifted out of the bathroom. Henry stopped chewing and put his paperwork down to listen better. He recognized the tune immediately, as he and Abigail had taken Abe to that particular film three times at least. Singing in the Rain was an unforgettable tune, and she did it justice. 

A smile slowly appeared on his face as her voice warmed the dingy hotel room. He closed his eyes and let her soothing voice clear his mind. He was once again reminded that she wasn't just a hardened cop that served justice. He still had a lot to learn about her, as she continually surprised him. 

He listened until she began another song that he didn't recognize. Smiling, he picked up his kebab and began going over the case again. 

Henry heard the shower shut off a few minutes later, and the blow dryer began. Henry read a few pages and finished the kebab. He put the file down and was seriously considering grabbing the other half of the kebab. Realizing they could possibly be here all night, Henry conceded and reached for the other half of the kebab just as the bathroom door opened.

“Kebabs. Who would've guessed?” Jo said smiling. 

Henry smiled back, considering mentioning Singing in the Rain, but thought better of it. It was a private moment, and he didn't want to cause her any unnecessary embarrassment. “Yes, these are quite good. I am honestly surprised. I guess there will always be more to learn and appreciate.” 

“Getting deep over street food, are we?”

Henry laughed, “Yes. I guess so.”


End file.
